Immortal Hybrid Chronicals: Hybrids
by DaniellaPeirce
Summary: Meet Danny, now meet her half-vampire mother and shape-shifter father. Yeah, she's anything but human. But when something makes her run from her coven, she meets werewolves, fae and the like along the way. R&R would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_The Twilight characters named in this fanfic __aren't__ mine. But the plot __is__ mine. And other characters, such as Daniella __are__. I made __her__ and the others up with __my own__ imgination, and if you steal her or any of the others, I __will__ have to hurt you. :D_

_ And I have another version of this, that isn't a fanfiction at all. Check it out on Fictionpress. It's under the same name._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The end bell rang; I got to my feet and left the classroom. "Dan!" I stopped in the middle of the hallway for the boy who had called out. "Hey, Conall," I mumbled then turned and continued walking with him at my side.

Conall was relatively tall for a sixteen year old, but then again; everyone towered over me. His familiar blue eyes were covered by his golden curls; but I knew that if I got a good look at them, they'd be sad. He had been a good friend, but now I was leaving San Francisco.

My mother, Renesmee had had to leave once before, years ago. Just before she married my father, Jacob. This would make it twice.

"So," Conall said as we waited for Cody— my twin brother— to catch up with us at the front gates. "Are you going to come back?" He asked and I heard his heart speed up. I sighed inwardly; if he knew what I was, would he still like me?

I shrugged, "I don't know." I said honestly, then I paused when I saw the look on his face, "Maybe," Conall smiled half heartedly, so I put my bag on the ground and hugged his waist. His heart beat sped up again. "I'll try, okay?" I said into his chest. He smelled of that Lynx deodorant he used, and he felt like home. "Kay,"

"Connie and Danny sitting in a tree: K.I.S.S-'' My brothers annoying voice came from behind us and I let go of Conall. "Shut up Cody, you annoying prick." I grumbled as I picked up my bag from the sidewalk.

My brother just laughed and ruffled my hair. Cody in comparison to me, was a giant; and I earned the nick name 'Shorty' because of it. Our features were the same; hazel brown eyes, full lips and tan skin. It's just that mine were elfin compared.

Aunt Alice's blue Porsche pulled up and Cody open the back car door. "Bye," I called to Conall as I opened the other side and got in.

I heard him faintly, "Bye."

* * *

**_Review?_**

_D.P_


	2. Chapter 2: Shifting and Seeing

_Disclaimer! Twilight characters don't belong to me._

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was debating on whether or not to continue staring lazily up at the ceiling or go down stairs and stop the would-be fight.

"So what, we're going back to Forks now?" My brother, Cody, asked grudgingly. I smiled in my bedroom; it would seem that he was getting attached to our new school - though he would never admit it.

I heard Aunt Alice sigh quietly; was he getting on her nerves too? It sounded like it. "I told you before, and I know you heard me," I imagined her jabbing a small finger at him; her beautiful face'd be scrunching up in irritation. "That I can't _see_ any of you, so maybe we won't." She said this fast, her voice raising a few octaves; because seriously, no one could be that dumb, but then again my brother is the exception to many things. They had been arguing most of the afternoon. Cody- because he's a little prick, Alice- because it didn't take much to get a rise out of her.

She's fiery and pixie like; her dark hair cut into a bob. Alice was a Vampire; beautiful and pale, her eyes usually either topaz or amber were, were probably sparking with annoyance right now. Her wide, child-like eyes which were set in a round, cherubic face; were wild when you made her angry. Alice could see the future, well sort of. She could see the intentions that will lead you to do something, effectively making her like a seer of old. Alice was a prize among the seethe because of this.

Aunt Alice continued on with her ranting. "I only saw Bella talking with Charlie, the rest of us were there too, but then it just," She ground her teeth together "disappears, alright?"

My Grandfather chuckled and grabbed his adopted sister's shoulders. "Come now Alice, you've been around Hybrids for, what? Nearly twenty years, and you still can't see anything?"He teased; she threw an elbow to his ribs, which he neatly dodged. "It's not my fault, I can't see the future with the kids around," Alice directed the words at Cody. She then walked to her mate, My Uncle Jasper, and hugged him, letting out an annoyed sigh.

I lifted myself off the bed and had started down the stairs by then. "Where are Mum and the others?"I asked, to no one in particular; I'd heard Renesmee - mum - leave with most of the other Vampires, though I didn't know where because I hadn't thought to ask.

"Out hunting, they'll be back soon." Edward's gold eyes were on my face. "Why do you ask?" He already knew my answer; but continued starting idly at me, waiting for the answer.

"No particular reason." He smiled a crooked smile, something I did. If I'd been human, it would have mesmerised me; that was how vampires caught their prey after all.

"Bored were we?" I nodded, imitated his smile and let my dark hair cover my hazel brown eyes; I looked away, towards the TV. "You're so easily bored, the both of you, nothing to do on the holidays." He said, ruffling my hair.

I smiled at him before I sat down on the couch. Of course, he was right, as usual. I did get bored quickly, so did my brother, and we were easily distracted too; Cody's reason for annoying Alice. We had just finished the second year of our new school; so, I had nothing to do 'til next year.

Of course next year was going to be in a completely different place.

I let out a breath.

Already, the TV didn't hold much interest for me, I looked around the room, my eyes settled on Cody, and I had an idea; I wouldn't be bored if we were playing. He grinned, as if he could read my thoughts, and I smiled in response. My gaze flickered to the back door, then back to Cody; we were about five metres from it, I could probably get there before him.

We both bolted for the back door.

"Just don't hurt each other." I heard Grandad sigh. Cody was already shaking by the time we were down the stairs; getting ready to Shift.

"So, what are we going to play, Danny?" Cody said; his brown eyes bright with anticipation. I paused for a moment "How 'bout Hide and go Seek?" I suggested. He made a face, and I sighed; it's so bloody hard trying to get him to choose. I heard a chuckle from inside; Grandad heard me.

"Fine then, what about Hide and go Seek tiggy?" I said impatiently. Cody's face lit up; of coarse anything that had to do with chasing each other, made him happy. "Yep" I nodded at his agreement. "'Kay, do you want to be in?" He nodded "Human or wolf?" he asked. "Well, it wouldn't be very fair if you were a wolf, now would it?" I stated. He grinned "Nar, it wouldn't, but you could be the wolf." He suggested.

"Wait, what 'bout if we just play tag?" I asked "'Cause then we could both be wolves." Cody looked me in the eyes. "I thought you wanted to play Hide and go Seek?" I felt something then, deep inside me.

_Challenge._ My wolf side growled; she didn't like being challenged.

Shit. Calm, calm down, Cody; my _brother_ is not trying to challenge me, us. Well not intentionally, I think. I shook my head; wether it was to his question or to get my split psyche to go away, I didn't know. "No, I changed my mind; I just want to play tips."

He smiled then. "Okay, I'll give you 30 seconds. Ready, go!" I turned and wheeled into the small pocket of trees; Shifting forms as I did so.

I ran on all fours as a wolf for the trees. I knew he would change very soon, and there for know where I was; so I had to get as far away as possible.

I found a small space in between two trees. Cody wouldn't be able to get me there; he was too big. I closed my hazel eyes, lying as close to the ground as possible. I could feel the wind blowing lightly across my very long, pure white fur. _It's hot_.

I felt Cody shift. _Where are you little sis_?

As he called out to me; I fought the urge to correct him, just because he was only three minutes older, didn't mean he could call me 'little'. So I closed my eyes tighter, and tried not to think about where I was, but of course that made me think about it. Damn it.

_Gotcha_. He said this with a smug tinge to his thoughts. I looked up; he was not one metre from me. _You don't have me yet_. I muttered. I glanced around; looking for a way out, and I did.

_Check ya_. I called, as I bolted back for the house before he could tag me. _I wonder if mum and dad are back yet_. I pondered.

I heard and felt Cody snort. _I don't think they are, otherwise we would have smelt them by now_. He pushed himself faster; trying to catch me.

I looked back, towards the gangly dark brown wolf. _You look like a midget version of dad_.

He snorted again. _Shut up_.

Just as we entered the small clearing in the front yard, I felt his oversized paw nail my left back leg, and that sent me sprawling. Because of the speed I was running at; I did an almost full summersault in midair, but luckily I managed to land on my feet.

My ears flattened against my skull, and my cream coloured muzzle pulled back, as an instinctual snarl ripped from my throat; even though I knew it was an accident, that he hadn't meant for it to go that far. I couldn't quite keep my posture from stiffening, and my ivory head going down. That's when the realisation hit me. It was the wolf; not me.

Crap. Not again.

A quiet whine came from him and his ears kept going down against his skull like mine, and then back up again. His tail was wagging slowly like it did when got in trouble from dad.

"Hey, stop fighting now, ya hear?" Cody turned his head to the sound of our dad's stern voice. I flickered my stare quickly across to where the sound came from; mum, dad and the rest were back, and they had seen that little stunt. I thought I heard Emmett laugh.

_Wrong move._

I winced as I lunged at Cody; he didn't have time to process my thoughts before I connected. The rest was kind of a blur; but I knew I made him bleed. In the end - (I must point this one out,) and even though I was physically smaller than him- I had him pinned on his side, my muzzle at his neck and my weight resting on his ribs.

I flinched as I felt his pain. He let out a low whine.

"Oy!" Dad yelled. I looked up at him with a blank stare; as I came fully back from _her_ mind and I pushed myself off Cody. Cody got up; the cut I had inflicted had already begun to heal.

I shook my head back and forth a few times; trying to get her psyche to go as far as it would; well into the back of my mind, and to her credit she didn't resist. Stupid wolf.

_Sorry, sis_. He said silently after a few minutes, his voice was hesitant; I got the feeling that he thought he deserved it. _No, I'm sorry Cody. I guess I overreacted_. Cody snorted. _Ya guess_?

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, yeah. Okay I did overreact_.

He barked a laugh. _Yeah, well, I forgive you. I did kinda ask for it._ I butted my head against his shoulder.

_Yeah, ya did_. I responded sarcastically. Cody looked me in the eyes then. _Hey_.

I laughed now. _It's what horses eat_.

Never before in my life had I been as grateful as I had then for ShapeShifter bonds. I could have my end muted like those black and white silent movies; so no one would know what I was actually thinking.

"Do you want some clothes?" Renesmee`, my mother said. We nodded our heads. "Come on then."

We had all gotten back in the house for, about ten minutes tops. Cody and I had claimed the long middle couch; I started to feel tiered, maybe because it felt comfy. Downside to it; his feet were near my face. See, even though we're only five and a half, we have the physicality and mentality of fifteen to sixteen year olds; well, I can say as much for myself, but as for my brother, well...

Wilson laughed. He's our coven's second resident telepath. One of the few Vampires that would come and go regularly, though he'd stopped roaming a few weeks before Cody and I were born and has stayed ever since. Wilson was one of the few Vampires-who weren't related- that I could and would, trust with my life.

And then there was Renesmee. She was a hybrid like Cody and I, but was only a mixture of two species; Human and Vampire. Mum was mentally and physically mature (she looked like she was in her late teens-early twenties) by the time she reached the age of about seven, or so she said. Carlisle said that the early maturity thing was the result of the vampire side speeding up the growth of muscles etcetera. Oh, and Carlisle said that we grew faster than mum.

"We're going home?" Grandma Bella said in a detached tone. Her topaz eyes were blank as she thought this over.

And then she went motionless, and stopped breathing. I started to get worried, -vampires usually only do that if they go into shock; they stop pretending to be human even in the slightest- I think Grandpa did too; because he walked to her side and put his hands on either side of her face. "Bella, my love, what are you thinking?" She snapped out of it then and looked at Cody and I.

"Oh, just that won't we put Charlie in danger by doing this? What if he freaks out or something?" Bella stopped and looked back at Edward, "how are we going to tell him that he's a _Great-Grandfather?"_

Aunt Rose laughed, and Grandma Bella looked at her. "Bella, she accepted Renesmee's existence very well. What makes you think that she won't accept Dan and Cody?" Rose said from the kitchen counter, "I'm sure she will little sis," uncle Emmett said next to her.

Alice sighed from one of sofas, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, or maybe just since we were born. "Bel, I wish you would stop doing that." Bella looked over to Alice. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Stop being indecisive, please, and I won't get headaches, okay? You know I can't see ahead as it is, and you not being able to make up your mind on whether to do something or not, doesn't help." Alice chirped.

"Are we still going though?" Dad asked from his seat in the recliner on my side; Mum was silently leaning on the back, looking at her adoptive aunt intently, "'cause it'd be nice to see my old man and the others again."

Mum nodded in agreement. Aunt Alice gave him a look. "We were still going to go back to Forks anyway, with or without Bella, and don't ask me why, I'm not psychic when it comes to half breeds, no offence," She said looking at Renesmee`. Mum shrugged.

"Yeah, more like psycho." I felt Cody rumble next to me. Alice shot him a murderous glare. Emmett stifled a laugh from the kitchen counter.

"Don't encourage him." I heard Great Grandma Esme`say from upstairs.

"Cody," Mum warned.

"See, my point proven." He continued as if he hadn't heard the last few comments. As he sat up, I lent my head near his. "If you want to keep your head attached to your shoulders, I'd shut up if I were you." I warned him quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, Daniella, he has to sleep some time."Alice taunted him; a smirk on her face as she threatened him. She got up and moved closer to Jasper- who had a small smile on his face all the while- but never broke eye contact with Cody. Challenging him.

He looked away first, and she smiled contently to herself.

To us- Vampires more so, I would think because; well they're predators- dominance is power; and Cody didn't stand a chance. Alice had a gift- she would know the probability of an outcome, once someone decided to go down a certain path. In short Alice could see the future, but to degree.

I giggled at Alice's reaction.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Cody nudged my ribs; I was too tired to dodge it. I yawned. "Yeah, well, just because we're twins, doesn't mean I'm gonna be on your side all the time, 'kay?" I yawned again.

He laughed.

"Make sure you four get to sleep soon, alright?" Esme` ordered from the top of the staircase. "Why?" I heard Mum ask politely.

"Because." Alice chirped. "We are leaving tomorrow."

* * *

**_Review?_**

_D.P_


	3. Chapter 3:Moving

**_Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Twilight characters named here._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I was woken up at an ungodly hour; the sun wasn't anywhere near up.

I guessed that it was, at the very least, three o'clock. I vaguely heard Cody mumble something about it being too early as he walked past my room- probably going to get in a shower. "Why so early?" I whined, as I tried to pull the covers over my head; but it probably came out as an incomprehensible murmur.

Grandma Bella laughed. "Come on, up we get." She crooned to me, and I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. "Ata girl, Danny." I heard someone say from my doorway. I turned my glazed stare to the door; it was dad. I groaned.

"You've got to get dressed, or hop in a shower, alright?" Mum said popping up next to him; her long blonde hair swaying slightly.

I nodded, yawning and rubbed my eyes. "How can you two be so –?

"You probs don't want to finish that sentence." Cody cut me off, just as his smirking face appeared in the doorway next to dad; he came to Dads shoulder now. Cody's hair was wet and sticking out in uneven clumps. He was wearing a black t-shirt that looked just a little too big and blue jeans, he had his socks on too; they were mismatched.

I guessed that he had borrowed someone else's clothes; because he certainly wasn't that height yesterday.

I noted that he was to the left of dad; smart, a quick escape- but sadly - within striking range. Dad smacked Cody in the back of the head, too quick for him to dodge. "That's enough from you." He warned, he then pointed to the end of the hallway. "Go on get down stairs, you overgrown toddler."

Cody laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he walked back down the hallway; towards the lounge room. Dad followed him, with Mum tagging behind. "I'd get dressed quickly; you know how Alice is with playing DressUps." She said before following.

Bella giggled slightly at my grimace. "I'll go get you some of mine; I think you'd be able to fit them now." Bella said. The way she looked at me, it was kind of like a horrified expression, though she hid it well and went to get the clothes.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that."I said; throwing the quilt off, standing up and stretching. I looked myself over; yep I had grown as much as she implied.

Maybe not as much as Cody; but enough to the point as I could wear her clothes without worry. I probably looked like a seventeen year old.

By the time I had finished, she was already back, standing at the door with clothes in her arms. "Here," She said smiling; her previous expression completely gone. "Thank you," I said, smiling in return.

Even at a young age I didn't really like playing DressUps, I guess, I just didn't have the patients for it.

'_You're just like Bella_!' Alice had said when I was about three months old, '_You have no idea of fun_!' I had downright refused to play Dress-ups ever again after that.

"I'll see you down stairs, your coming in my car." Grandma said. Hesitating only slightly to flash me a sympathetic smile. Then going down stairs with the rest.

I took the clothes to the bathroom and put them on the counter. I undressed and hopped in the shower. I washed my hair with some shampoo that I found in the cupboard under the sink then hopped out, got dressed and walked down stairs.

"Where are we going to first?" I asked as I slid into the back of Grandma's green Porsche. Cody looked at me as if I were dumb. "You know what I mean, oh never mind." I turned my head to the front seats.

"We're going to our old place first, then to Charlie's. Jake and Ness are going to go to the Reservation, once everything is taken care of first, you two could tag along if you'd wish." Grandpa said turning to look at me, a smile in his features.

"Thank you," I mumbled before turning my head to face the window; my elbow leaning on the armrest. I laid my head in my hand, and slowly drifted off to sleep from the sound the car, just as we reached the outskirts of Washington DC.

I was woken up again, by the feeling of Cody tugging my hair. "Aw." I said; and moved his hand away. "What the hell was that for?" I questioned angrily. "You wouldn't wake up." He stated simply; smirking at me. I glared in return; tempted to hit him.

"We're here." I heard Grandma Bella say, as we drove up a gravel drive way.

There were trees on either side of the road that seemed to go on forever. So these were the forests mum had shown me with her ability, pretty. But it was when we reached the end of the road, and I got out of the car, that I was really awe struck. It wasn't a house. It was a mansion, with heaps of windows too.

"Pretty," I murmured. Cody looked at me then at the house, "Dork." He snorted. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I leant back into the car, got my bag out, slung it over my shoulder and walked into the house.

"I dibs Ed's room!"Cody yelled as he ran passed me.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were already pulling the plastic covers off the lounges and folding them up. Grandma Esme was in the kitchen; probably cleaning something that didn't really need it. Grandpa Carlsile was in his library study thing, and Jasper had gone to put his and Alice's stuff in their room, while Emmett was sitting on the kitchen bench.

As Bella walked into the house she said, "I haven't been here in ages,"

Edward chuckled. "It would seem that way Bella, we haven't been here since Ness was three,"

I looked at Bella and she sighed, "Cody, share," she ordered, and a responding half sigh, half growl came from upstairs.

"Where are mum and dad?" I said as Bella and Edward took the suitcases upstairs. "They're at the other house, just down the road." Bella responded. Emmett let out a laugh. "Don't even try it Em." Aunt Rose said from the couch.

I walked into Edward's room and put my bag down, and Cody looked at me from the bed, with a mixture of interest and mock fear. "Ok, who's got the bed?" I asked tiredly. He pretended to be in thought, so I interrupted. "Stupid question; you do," He smiled, the apprehension gone. "Can I at least have a pillow?" He picked up one and threw it at me. I caught it, "Thanks," I yawned, walked over to the leather couch near the window and lay down.

Cody yawned too.

Asshole. God I was tiered, Wolf was tiered too.

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply as I did so. Wolf stirred slightly also, restless. Excited. _You ready to meet the pack? _I said silently; reaching out to her as did so. When she didn't answer me the first time I tried again. _ You gotta be on your best behaviour, or dad's gonna kill us._ I warned her silently.

She talked back to me with colours and feelings as opposed to actual words.

Wolf was excited, and -if Alpha ordered it- she would be her best.

This was extremely weird.

"So, are you excited?" Cody mumbled a few minutes later breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah," I responded, "I mean, we get to see others of our kind tomorrow, aren't you?"

He chuckled, "Yeah,"

Cody moved his head to look at me, "Do you want to sleep up here?" He questioned tiredly.

I stared at him incredulously. "Really? No 'You snore' or 'I'll kick you out of the bed while you sleep'?"

He laughed again, but shook his head, then said, "Unless you don't want to, because I don't really care if you're comfortable or not." I got up very quickly and jumped on the bed.

"There's the brother I know," Cody raised an eyebrow, "the Ass." I amended.

He nodded his head, "Oh," he said as he rolled over. I got comfortable and said goodnight, just as I was starting to go to sleep Cody said, "Goodnight Daniella."

When I woke up the next morning, Cody was already up and most likely downstairs eating. I could smell the bacon and eggs. I was planning on sleeping in, that is until my stomach growled. "Shorty's awake," I heard Emmett say from downstairs. I groaned; I hated that particular nickname; mainly because it points out how short I am. "Come on Dan, we're going soon." Mum called.

I groaned again and heaved myself off the bed, got dressed and went down to get breakfast.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Aunt Rose said, as she kissed my forehead, and put my food in front of me. I looked up at her, "Thank you," I mumbled. Cody looked at me from across the table, "Hurry up," he said.

I looked up from my plate, "Shut up," I said. "Because I actually chew my food, instead of _inhaling_ it." Mum sighed. "Enough, it's too early to start fighting," Dad said, then folded his arms and continued in the Alpha tone, "you two _will _be on your best behaviour."

Both Cody and I flinched at his tone, but complied none the less.

Stupid hierarchy.

* * *

**_Review?_**

_D.P_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Pack

_Disclaimer! I do not own any Twilight characters named in this fanfic._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Our family congregated at the field that encompassed both our coven's territory and the land that belonged to the Quileute Pack. I found the closest rock to sit on, but of course that led to Cody and I having a 'King of the Mountain' contest.

But we quickly stopped when the Pack appeared. Not all of them were in human form though.

Both Cody and I were in awe. As I watched them, I counted at least twenty.

"Wow, there's so many of them." He whispered, hazel eyes scanning the clearing.

I turned my head towards Cody and smirked. "Now who's the dork?" He nudged me in return; nearly sending me toppling down if he hadn't grabbed my arm first. I looked ahead of us; checking if the adults had noticed, apparently they hadn't.

Edward chuckled, "We did."

I sighed and looked past them; dad was talking with a man who seemed to be representing the Pack, with mum beside him. '_So this is the Pack's Alpha, Sam? Or is this Sam's son?_'

"He is Sam's son, Manuel," Wil confirmed, reading my thoughts.

"Oh, he looks much older than eighteen though." I said; pondering as I got up and walked over to where mum and dad were standing.

"And this is my daughter Daniella," Dad finished talking and Manuel turned to me, and held out his hand.

"Manuel," he said. A smile in his features.

"Hello." I said shaking his hand, then taking a step back. Cody came bounding up to us, putting his arm around my shoulders and shaking Manuel's hand with the other.

"Hi, I'm Cody."

Manuel smiled, "I know, your father and I were just speaking of you,"

I stopped paying any attention when I felt a gaze on me; which was pretty stupid when I think back to it now, because there would have had to have been at least sixteen more stares to deal with.

But I met their stare anyway; as soon as I did, I became frozen with shock. I couldn't tear my eyes away from sand coloured wolf; and I don't think he could either, his ears went back and he whined. I was vaguely aware that the chatter next to me had stopped, and a rumble had begun to run through the wolf pack.

"Not again," I heard Edward mutter from behind me.

"Danny," Cody said shaking my shoulders lightly. I looked away and breathed in, after what felt like ages.

How long had I been holding my breath anyway? When I started to smile, the wolf did too.

"Dan?" Cody repeated, looking at my face. "Hey, what's wrong with her?" He asked dad. The blue—ish coloured wolf growled slightly at him, and went to take a step forward.

"Seth," Manuel warned. "Nothing is wrong with her, Cody, she's just, well I think she might of just have, well there really isn't a word for it, but it's sort of like a bond." Cody shook my shoulders again, "Danny, stop smiling, 'cause it is seriously starting to creep me out."

I turned my face towards him, "Oh really 'big brother'?"

He rolled his eyes, "Dan," I had started smiling again,

"I can't help it."

Wilson started to chuckle. Dad looked to him with a confused expression, "Wil?" Wilson looked away from the pack and to dad, "I sort of feel sorry for the rest of them," he said, and then looked back at them, "every other pack member who has imprinted before has done so in their human forms." Wilson walked up to us and continued, "But Seth has found his mate in his animal form, so it's had quite an impact on the others. They're psychically connected, like you and your brother." Wilson finished looking to me.

"Well, I certainly didn't see this one coming," Alice chirped, though smiling all the while. "This is so cute!" She squealed again.

Seth had started to walk towards us with three other wolves flanking him, and an angry looking young woman walking beside him. "Leah," Dad said as he reached in to hug her, she pulled away. "This is not 'cute'," Leah said, giving Alice the foulest look she could muster, "My brother has been with Jade for nearly three years, and now he's going to have to dump her. All because of some five year old? That is not cute, leach."

Alice simply smiled wider; to the point that if a human had seen it they would have been just a little freaked out- that they would have known that she was something _more_.

I'd only known her for probably three minutes tops; but I already didn't like Leah, not at all.

* * *

_**So what do you think**__?_

_D.P_


End file.
